


Extension

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Object Worship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When had the keyblade become an extension of his body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extension

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Extension  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Riku is owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Object worship
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

It had saved his life on more than one occasion, and Riku was finding that the Way to Dawn was becoming almost like an extension of himself. He stared at the keyblade, noticing how much it actually resembled him. From the angel-winged tip seeking redemption and down the dark-winged blade of darkness to the angel and bat-winged hilt of the sword, he saw reflections of himself. The most powerful reminder of what he had done was the heartless insignia on the keychain, keeping him mindful that he could be turned to darkness, just like he had before.

During his musings, Riku found that he had started caressing the blue gem separating the blade from the hilt. The gem was almost the same color as Sora's eyes. Almost. The gem lacked a certain sparkle of life that could only be found in Sora.

Having admitted his deep attraction to his best friend to the King, Riku was not surprised that his musings had caused his pants to tighten. What did surprise him was how he had started to caress the spine of the keyblade. He continued moving his hand over the spine, careful not to cut himself on the blade, almost as though he were pleasuring it.

He couldn't take his eyes off where his hand stroked the keyblade, and he found his mouth dry and his face warm when he finally turned himself away from it. His pants were almost painfully tight as he started at the object in his hands.

Perhaps the keyblade had become more than just an extension of himself?


End file.
